this story doesnt have a title yet
by SoulchilD86
Summary: its a story containing yaoi lime


-Move-

--Chapter One--

----------------------------------------------

By SoulchilD.

----------------------------------------------

Midst of july, on a nice summer midday.

The sun was hot, and the air was cool. Birds singing their best songs, high up in the trees.

A perfect day for some relaxation.

Seemed everybody had taken the day off.

The milkman didn't got out to do his route, just like the mailman.

The convinend store was closed and the rest of the neigbourhood didn't even lift a finger to help this couple, moving there belongings into their new home.

Both of them were tired, sweaty and pissed off.

"Irvine will you PLEASE help me with these boxes."

Squall Leonheart asked his boyfriend, who had his arms crossed over his chest, and leaned against the moving-van. Innoyed that he didn't recieve any answer for the past two times he asked for help.

Irvine Kinneas peaked from under his cowboyhat that gave him a little protection against the hot sunburn, with a stearn glare.

"Like I told you the first time Squall, it's to hot to work, look around you, nobody is movin', because this should be a day to do nothin, and besides we been doing this whole morning, lets just leave everything were it is and we continue this tomorrow. The important stuff is inside anyway."

Squall blew up his brunette bangs in frustration, and took the edge of his shirt to wipe of the sweat from his forehead. He knew Irvine was watching him as his abs were showing. He lifted a brow as he met the cowboy's eyes.

The boy cocked his head in consideration, then a smile played upon his lips.

"No Squall, even that won't make me move an inch."

The brunette's eyes shot thunder.

"FINE! Get your lazy ass inside, I don't need your dumb-ass help!"

The younger boy shrugged his shoulders, acting as cool as he could, he new his boyfriend hated it when he acted like he did't care if he was being yelled at.

Inside the house he first strode of to the kitchen witch was still a mess, to get himself a drink.

He reached for the fritch to find it empty...hm...water glenshes the thirst too.

I need a glass.

But the kitchen cabnet was empty too.

Irvine sighed deeply, as for a last resort he scoped up some water with his hands.

Then finally moving to the living area he plomped himself down on the couch and rested his feet upon Squall's coffee tabel.

Luckly for the cowboy his boyfriend was still outside so he wouldn't notice.

He took of his hat and made himself comfy on HIS couch, dumb brunette, why can't he just wait untill tomorrow when Seifer And Zell get here, if they help it won't be such a fuss.

He sighed and searched for the remote, witch was probably still in a box that Squall wanted him to move 'cause it was no were in sight either.

A deep sigh once more as the cowboy considerd what he should do now.

Hmm...no soda, no glasses, no remote, no tv...how the hell am I suppose to get some rest.

Hmm...

He forced himself up, there was no other option left.

When he got to the door he saw Squall standing outside, with his arms folded accross his chest, a smirk smile upon his lips.

"I knew you would be back." the brunette said.

Irvine just snorted,

"Ahh don't worry, only those four boxes over there."

Squall pointed to four boxes on the left of the moving-van, and Irvine was relieved that they weren't that hudge like the ones they starded with.

Squall smiled.

"You were wright, it's to hot to work, but important things must be done, those boxes contain breakable dishes, fases, and other breakeble stuff, once those inside we can call it aday. Ok?"

Irvine nodded in agreement.

-Later in the evening-

The remote-control from the Tv set was finally found,

But at this point Irvine didn't seem to care anymore.

Squall and himself were locked in there first kiss in their new home.

On the tabel were two glasses with a bodem of red wine, a empty bottle, a candle and some incense. On the background Marvin Gaye's voice came out of the stereo, singing, some sweet song.

It was clear that these two were having a private party.

Irvine took the kiss deeper, slipping his silked tounge inside Squall's velvet mouth.

He knew that his lover liked it when he took the intinative, when they were making out.

Squall's responce was warming like always.

Bringing his hands around Irvine's waist and pulling him even closer, giving himself up to the kiss.

"Hmm." Irvine moaned in the velvet that was Squall's mouth. they both came up for air and they both showed signs that heated up the tension.

"You know, were both sweaty and smelly, it be better that we took a shower first."

Although Irvine wanted to continue what they were doing, he knew his lover was wright. They could have fun in the shower.

Irvine gave his boyfriend a wicked look, and Squall shoke his head.

"No cowboy, if you light some candels in the bedroom I'll go take a shower and...if you are a good boy I might have a little surprise for you."

Irvine raised an eyebrow, but Squall traised a finger so sensual over his lips he had to obey.

The lovers smiled, and folded themselfs from eachother, Irvine searched for the candels and Squall rememberd that they hadend unpack the bathroom stuff jet, and cussed.

this caused the mood that swayed through the house to change. They both needed their cosmetics, but both couldn't remeber were they left the bathroom box.

After an hour of searching the two collapsed on the bed and sighed in slight irritation.

"Maybe we left it in the van?"

Irvine surgested.

"No I already checked ."

Squall decleared.

They sighed again in time and the brunette curled himself into a ball.

Irvine roled over to Squall's side and looked at him.

It was clear to see that Squall hated it when things were out of order, that explained why his side of the closet was always so tidy.

Irvine, was his exact uperside, always leavings things laying around like clothing, that Squall picked up after him and threw in the washingmachine.

He let himself drown in those grey-blue depts as he kept thinking to himself, how happy he was that they finally got together.

"What?" Squall asked as the red spreaded lightly across his face when he noted the intimed stare, and the happy smirk.

Irvine shoke his head slowly. "Nothin' " almost whispering,

Irvine reached out for Squall so he could brush away a strand of brown that was worring Squall's nose.

His eyes flutterd and Squall tapped him on the shoulder.

"If you're gonna sleep you should take of those clothes, you still need them tomorrow."

"You do it, I am to tired."

Irvine closed his eyes so the hint looked vague, but Squall wasn't fooled so easily.

He knew Irvine wasn't that tired.

Squall probed himself up and climbed onto Irvine, setteling himself on his hard pecs.

The brunette leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the cowboy's lips.

"Hmm..." a sound of surrender, and Squall's lips made a triumphy smirk.

He let his hands slid under Irvine's tide shirt and traced the lines of his abs up so he could shove the shirt up and help Irvine out of it.

Now it were the jeans' turn.

Squall took his time with the buttons and zipper, careful because the space under the fabric was decreasing.

Then the brunette moved down and took the jeans and briefs with him.

Irvine's eyes opend and he sat up, taking Sqaull in his lap and undoing him from his shirt, that Squall slid out of so sensual, shaking his head trough it like a lion, his zilver pendant falling in the cloth between his chest muscles.

Irvine wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his smooth neck tracing the line of the thick chain up to one delecate earlobe.

The touch sparkeld throughout the brunette's body, and he starded to grind.

His black leatherd pants carresed Irvine's naked flesh.

The gunslinger moaned out loud and claimed Squall's mouth for another heart-stealing kiss.

With this distreaction Irvine reached for the belt of his lover and undid it with practiced skilled fingers.

The leather felt so good that he didn't want to remove all of Squall's pants, he reached inside and took what he needed.

Squall's mouth ripped away from Irvine's as a warm hand enclosed him.

The cowboy's other arm supported Squall's back so he wouldn't fall back, and his hand cupped the back of Squall's skull, drawing his face closer to his.

Then he noticed the look in his boyfriend's eyes.

Squall was saying I love you with his gaze, filled with honest truth, though Irvine had never heard the words comming out of his mouth. Actions speak louder then words, and if that saying was true, Squall was screaming it now.

Irvine rolled them over so he was on top, and was about to expres those same words in action, his hand still enclosed Squall, who was moaning in aprouval, his arms slit around Irvine's neck and pulled him closer.

Then a very loud bonk came from somewhere in the room.

They both frose.

It ocoured to both of them, none could have made the bonk, but still they have heard the sound.

Again another bonk, this time comming from the back of the room by the closet.

Breath stocked in troats as the both senced the force.

Squall's arms moved from behind his lover's neck, just as surprised as Irvine.

Then it was just quiet, the only thing that made a loud noise were their fastend heartbeats.

Squall was the first one who spoke.

"Probably just a mouse." his tone unsure.

Irvine slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah mabye your wright."

He turned his atension back to his lover. to see that the lust had deminished.

"You know I'm a bit tired now, maybe i'ts just better if get some sleep, we got allot of stuff to do tomorrow."

Irvine found it a downer that the evening had to end like this, it could've been so great, but he was suddenly also very tired, and Squall was wright ones again.

"Yeah you're wright, lets get some zzz's"

Irvine rolled of from Squall and spooned himself into him.

taking his hand in his own.

cuddeling like this always gave him a feeling of welthy, like shelter after a great storm.

And it made him feel safe and secure, so calm that his sences slowly began to give in to sleep, when a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

"He."

"Hn" Squall retored dimly.

"You still owe me that surprise."

He could feel Squall's body shudder in a silent snort.

A kiss was placed on the hand he sheared with him.

"Yeah you do. remind me tomorrow ok."

"Ok babe."

And then silence in the room as they both fell into slumber.


End file.
